


boys dont cry

by sweet_rose



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_rose/pseuds/sweet_rose
Summary: Эдди заканчивает школу. Ричи заканчивает школу. И говорить друг другу "прощай" оказывается сложнее, чем им казалось.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 16





	boys dont cry

Дженни была очень хорошенькой.

Она подводила глаза коричневым карандашом, красила губы розовым блеском и всегда завязывала тугой высокий хвост на затылке. Эдди нравилось, что ее волосы всегда выглядят так аккуратно, как будто ее только достали из новенькой коробки. От Дженни пахло мылом и библиотечными книгами, когда она смеялась, она зажимала рукой рот и зажмуривалась изо всех сил, так что между бровей появлялась смешная маленькая складочка. Дженни нравилась всем: учителям, своим подругам и даже Соне Каспбрак — если ей вообще мог кто-то нравиться. Эдди она тоже, наверное, нравилась. Он иногда провожал ее до дома, потому что им было по пути; носил в руках ее рюкзак, потому что она просила; приходил на ее театральные выступления, если она звала, а если не звала — не приходил. Эдди никогда не думал об этом всерьез, но если бы его спросили: «Тебе нравится Дженни?», то он бы ответил: «Да, конечно». Потому что Дженни нравилась всем, так как она могла не нравиться Эдди?

Но все-таки Дженни всегда оставалась для него просто Дженни из класса по математике — и никогда ничем большим. Он никогда не думал о ней перед сном, никогда не волновался о том, что увидит ее в школе, и когда они вместе склонялись над учебником, и их колени соприкасались под партой, он не чувствовал ничего особенного. Если ему когда-нибудь нужно было позвонить ей, он просто звонил: «Алло, миссис Т., а Дженни дома?» — и ни одной мысли о том, как прозвучит ее голос, когда она скажет «алло». И конечно она никогда не нравилась ему, как Бев, Билл, Бен или — об этом и думать было странно — как Ричи. Потому что они были его друзьями, его командой, его «мы-всегда-рядом», а Дженни… Дженни была просто Дженни Т.

И когда Эдди встречается с Дженни взглядом в столовой, он просто кивает ей — они сидят за разными столами, конечно же.

— Ты уже позвал ее на в-выпускной? — спрашивает вдруг Билл, и лицо Эдди принимает такое небрежно-озабоченное выражение, будто он забыл выполнить какое-то поручение.

— Выпускной — полная чушь для придурков, — встревает Бев, — почему кто-то вообще хочет туда идти? Я потратила столько лет, мечтая избавиться от этих людей, неужели я должна тратить еще один вечер на это?

Лицо Бена на этих словах становится похоже на что-то среднее между печальной мордой щенка из социальной рекламы про приюты и застигнутого врасплох посреди дороги оленя. Эдди готов поклясться, что он последние две недели только и делал, что репетировал это приглашение.

— Зато через десять лет тебе будет, что вспомнить, — неуверенно пробует он, но Бев неумолима:

— Не хочу помнить ничего об этой школе. Все, что я хочу запомнить — это вы, ребята. И меньше всего для этого мне нужно весь вечер смотреть как куча безмозглых подростков в гормональном припадке пытается лишиться девственности под песни Марвина Гэя.

— Аминь! — вскидывается Ричи, не прожевав картошку. — Предлагаю устроить забастовку! Тем более, что нам с Бев уже нечего лишаться, а остальным ничего не светит. — Он откидывается на спинку своего стула, свешивая вниз непропорционально длинную руку.

— Ты же знаешь, что твоя рука не считается, правда? — Эдди иронически изгибает бровь.

— Да, твоя мама так и сказала мне, — моментально отвечает Ричи, — а потом показала мне все прелести своей настоящей и большой, я бы даже сказал — огромной, любови.

— Жаль, что она заодно не научила тебя пользоваться салфетками, — огрызается Эдди.

— Мне салфетки не нужны, амиго, я люблю, когда грязно, — парирует Ричи, оставаясь очевидно довольным выражением брезгливого отвращения на лице Эдди. — Так что, вы в деле?

— Я пас, — просто говорит Эдди.

— Подумай, Эдди, подумай, я повторно предлагать не буду! Вот увидишь, аукцион невероятной щедрости закроется, и ты останешься без приглашения на элитную вечеринку для избранных. Смотри, смотри — пуф! Лавочка уже закрывается, прямо у тебя на глазах, спешите приобрести билетики, всего один раз в жизни, — говорит Ричи голосом ярмарочного зазывалы в огромном разноцветном цилиндре.

— Клоун, — фыркает Эдди и прячет улыбку за банкой с содовой.

Эдди знает, что правильнее всего будет пойти на выпускной. Пригласить Дженни, купить ей бутоньерку, надеть дурацкий неудобный костюм, позволить ее родителям сфотографировать их вместе на фоне входной двери и отвести ее на танцы. Будет правильным пригласить ее на медленный танец, прижать ее к себе и может быть даже поцеловать в конце вечера. Это было бы так правильно, так понятно: любимая сказка любого провинциального города. За семнадцать лет Эдди привык выбирать то, что правильно и понятно, поэтому он в этот же день предлагает Дженни пойти с ним на выпускной и она, конечно же, говорит да.

И пока она улыбается, прижавшись плечом к своему шкафчику, Эдди почему-то не может сфокусировать взгляд на ее лице. Возможно виноват Ричи, который стоит спиной к Эдди и лихорадочно наглаживает свои плечи, изображая поцелуй с тех пор, как увидел их с Дженни вместе у шкафчиков. И пока Дженни рассказывает ему про сложный тест по географии, Эдди смотрит, как Ричи зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, и его плечи подрагивают от смеха, потому что Бев что-то говорит ему и тоже смеется. И пока Эдди фокусируется взглядом на открытом куске тощей шеи Ричи, лицо Дженни становится таким размытым, что практически сливается с остальным фоном. Эдди несколько раз моргает, чтобы снова сфокусировать взгляд: открытый лоб Дженни, маленький нос картошкой, зубы в брекетах.

— …так что я подумала, может ты поможешь мне подготовиться к следующему тесту? — ловит Эдди обрывок предложения.

— Прости, я сегодня не могу, — отвечает Эдди. Он даже не спросил, когда ей нужна помощь. — Мы сегодня идем в кино с ребятами, я должен проследить, чтобы Ричи не закидывал ноги на спинки кресел. Это типа моя гражданская обязанность, понимаешь.

— А Бев там будет? — спрашивает Дженни, стараясь не казаться озабоченной.

Если бы Эдди рассказал об этом разговоре Биллу, то он бы точно сказал: «Эдди, ты ведешь себя как му-у-удак». Он бы объяснил, что этот вопрос значит: «Если там есть другие девчонки, почему ты не можешь позвать меня с вами?». Он бы объяснил, что Эдди разбивает несчастной девочке сердце, и даже не подозревает об этом. Конечно, Эдди кажется, что пригласить Дженни на выпускной — это правильно, но звать ее с ними в кино — совершенно точно нет. Но Билл бы еще объяснил, что когда тебе по-настоящему нравится человек, нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы знакомить его со своими друзьями, звать с собой в кино и сидеть с ним за обедом. Билл бы объяснил ему все это, и может быть Эдди бы понял, что ему на самом деле нравится не Дженни, а концепт о Дженни — хорошенькой и умной девочки из параллельного класса, с которой у них вроде как есть все то, что есть у всех остальных _правильных и понятных_ подростков в этом городе; с которой у них вроде как есть все то, что через тридцать лет заканчивается фразой: «Вот так мы с вашей мамой и влюбились». Билл бы объяснил ему все это, потому что Билл на самом деле чертовский умный и сообразительный парень, и он заботится об Эдди, как о младшем брате. Но, к сожалению, Билл никогда не узнал об этом разговоре.

— Ну да, — неуверенно отвечает Эдди и пожимает плечами. Ему вопрос кажется странным. — С чего бы ей там не быть?

— Ладно, просто скажи мне, как будешь свободен, хорошо? Мы можем позаниматься у меня, — Дженни нервно теребит лямку своего рюкзака, когда говорит это.

— Конечно, — отвечает Эдди, и его взгляд остается серьезным, пока он думает только о том, что ему уже пора идти, если он собирается догнать Ричи.

И он догоняет: не бежит, конечно, просто очень быстро идет, как будто боится опоздать на урок, и Ричи, даже не оглядываясь, поднимает руку, чтобы положить ее Эдди на плечо («Конечно я знаю твои шаги, Эдс»). И как только его ладонь на мгновение сжимает плечо Эдди — разговор с Дженни кажется далеким прошлым.

— Эдс, тебе наконец-то понадобятся мои бесценные советы про потерю девственности? — Больше всего в Ричи Эдди нравилось то, что он всегда начинал разговаривать с ним так, будто они и не прощались, как будто они много лет назад начали с: «Привет, я Ричи Тозиер» и с тех пор так ни разу и не заканчивали этот разговор.

— А тебе так и не помогли мои бесценные советы по приобретению мозга? — Эдди стряхивает руку Ричи со своего плеча.

— Что поделать, — трагично вздыхает он, — видимо, я безнадежен. Так что, ты правда пойдешь на выпускной? После всего, что между нами было? Эдс, даже Бен согласился, не будь предателем! Давай, будет весело, никаких тупых речей про светлое будущее, и я составлю нам плейлист.

— Я думал, ты пытаешься меня уговорить, а не наоборот.

— В самое сердце! — оскорбленно кричит Ричи вслед, потому что Эдди заходит в кабинет биологии. — Я зайду за тобой перед фильмом!

Бев толкает Ричи локтем под ребра и шепчет с шутливой сердитостью: «Нельзя быть еще более очевидным?», но Эдди этого уже не слышит. И он не видит, как Ричи задерживается на несколько секунд у раскрытой двери кабинета, только чтобы посмотреть, как Эдди занимает свою парту — вторую, у окна. И он не знает, что, когда Ричи заходит в свой кабинет, он занимает ту же самую парту — без особой на то причины, просто потому что ему кажется, что это каким-то образом делает их ближе.

*

Эдди много думает о Ричи. Он ловит себя на том, что думает о нем, пока чистит утром зубы, когда ковыряет фасоль на ужин, когда бежит кросс на физкультуре или когда сидит на уроке биологии.

Он думает о нем, потому что они лучшие друзья. Он думает о нем, потому что у него никогда не было никого ближе. Он думает о нем, потому что Ричи знает о нем все.

Они незаметно, день за днем, связывали себя все больше и больше: общими шутками, смешными историями, моментами неловкой искренности, подколами, слезами, смехом, нелепыми подарками на дни рождения, общими плейлистами и сотнями тысяч сказанных слов. Эдди говорил ему: «Ты полный придурок», говорил ему: «Спасибо, что выслушал», говорил: «Я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь», говорил: «Если ты будешь плакать, я дам ему по роже, клянусь». Эдди так много всего говорил ему, что не заметил, когда они начали понимать друг друга без слов. Он не заметил, когда им перестало казаться неловким молча лежать в одной кровати и слушать радиоприемник. Он не заметил, когда Ричи рядом с ним перестал болтать. А Ричи никогда и ни с кем не молчал, он бесконечно трещал, как ведущий второсортной телевикторины, он болтал и болтал, как будто судьба человечества зависела от того, останется ли за ним последнее слово в споре; он никогда не терялся в новых компаниях, потому что начинал говорить раньше, чем у кого-то появлялся шанс подумать о нем что-то не то. И хотя Ричи бесконечно говорил что-то, путаясь в своих пародиях и акцентах, Эдди умудрился пропустить момент, когда Ричи начал молчать.

Однажды они лежали вместе на кровати, за окном был июль — самая спокойная пора лета, по радио тихо играли The Smiths, Эдди повернул голову к Ричи и уставился на то, как подрагивают его ресницы при дыхании. Вдох — губы Ричи приоткрылись, показывая кромку крупных передних зубов. Выдох — лицо Ричи безмятежно спокойно. «Иногда мне кажется, что ты настоящий только тогда, когда не пытаешься переговорить мысли в своей голове», — Эдди почти сказал это. Почти.

Это был июль прошлого года, а в июле этого года (Эдди зажмуривается и уговаривает себя не думать) они разъедутся по колледжам (Эдди впивается пальцами в свою коленку) и может быть больше даже не увидятся (Эдди поднимает руку: «Извините, можно выйти?». Извините, можно выйти, потому что я не могу пережить мысли о том, что этим летом не смогу слушать Pixies со своим лучшим другом у него в спальне).

Эдди думает о Ричи, потому что ему невыносима мысль, что скоро им придется расстаться. Ему невыносима мысль, что они не будут вместе сидеть на математике, что не будут больше ходить в кино по выходным, что Ричи перестанет записывать ему свою музыку, что он будет записывать ее кому-то другому. Эдди смотрит в свое лицо, отраженное в зеркале школьного туалета, и ему почему-то отчаянно хочется драться. Хочется ударить кого-то — себя, Ричи, саму Вселенную, хочется пнуть мусорное ведро, как будто оно виновато в том, что в городах существуют колледжи, а между колледжами существуют километры. И Эдди злится весь остаток дня, и когда Ричи вечером, после кино, снова затевает разговор про бойкот выпускного, злость становится такой сильной, что застревает в горле приступом тошноты. Если Ричи в голову приходит какая-то идея, он не замолчит ни на секунду до ее исполнения. Если Ричи приходит что-то в голову, то это просто обязано случиться — и неважно, какой ценой.

Эдди сглатывает горькую ярость, когда Ричи в сотый раз за вечер шутит про Дженни, и упрямо засовывает руки в карманы джинсовки.

— Заткнись, Ричи, просто заткнись, — говорит Эдди и замирает посреди дороги, — ведешь себя как придурок.

— Да, Ричи, хва-атит, — примирительно говорит Билл. Теперь они все останавливаются посреди дороги под неоновой мигающей вывеской бара. — Бип-бип.

— Да пожалуйста, — говорит Ричи. И ему стоило бы замолчать, но он добавляет: — Я просто хочу провести последние дни в этом ебаном городе со своими друзьями.

— Тогда перестань вести себя, как полная задница, и приходи на выпускной, — выпаливает Эдди.

Он смотрит на лицо Ричи, освещенное моргающим бледно-фиолетовым светом, и вдруг чувствует какую-то тупую злость на него, как будто Ричи не сдержал обещание. Как будто он был должен ему этот последний вечер в школьном спортзале. Как будто у них должен был быть этот последний вечер, как будто они должны были пересечь вместе эту финишную черту, а Ричи отказывается участвовать. И Эдди злится на Ричи, и злится на себя, и злится на ребят, которые просто случайно оказались свидетелями этого всего.

Вывеска на полминуты потухает, и Эдди даже не может рассмотреть лицо Ричи. Он ненавидит его? Он злится? Он смотрит в другую сторону? Ему кажется, что сейчас произойдет что-то, какой-то обрыв, что-то сломается, и Ричи скажет ему — по-настоящему, без шуток — что он чувствует, а Эдди скажет ему все это же в ответ и перестанет бесконечно ощущать эту давящую злость в задней части затылка. Но Ричи говорит:

— Чего ты завелся, Эдс? Если тебе так важно, чтобы мы посмотрели, как тебе вручают корону королевы бала, мы с Бев обязательно заскочим к тебе, чтобы обсыпать конфетти, если к этому времени еще не укуримся настолько, что забудем, как шевелить руками, правда, Бев?

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Какой же ты придурок.

— Дорогу королеве! — кричит Ричи голосом королевского глашатая и складывает руки у рта в трубу.

Первым начинает смеяться Бен — его всегда первым пробирает от шуток Ричи. Потом Стэн, потом Билл, и вот они уже все смеются, а Беверли хохочет до слез и клянется сшить Ричи шутовской колпак. Ричи усердно раздает поклоны, и требует себе не только колпак, но еще и шаровары: «Иначе никакого выпускного — и точка!»

Они больше не заговаривают об этом до самого выпускного.

*

Эдди не собирается поднимать эту тему.

Он лежит у Ричи на кровати, уставившись на угол оконной рамы. Они хотели готовиться к последнему экзамену, но вместо этого два часа спорили о том, есть ли у Питера Паркера волосы на руках, и если есть, почему он карабкается по стенам в перчатках, а если нет — то как он вообще карабкается по стенам? Сейчас, когда они так и не начали готовиться к экзамену, этот спор уже не казался Эдди таким уж важным.

Он не скажет ни слова.

Ричи перебирает кассеты, разложенные в стройном беспорядке, и ищет, как всегда, что-то идеальное, что-то особенное — и все, даже самое любимое, не кажется хорошим достаточно. Эдди краем глаза следит, как Ричи скользит пальцам по корешкам кассет — даже на половине из них нет обложек — и они каждый раз стукаются друг о друга с приятным щелчком. Щелк. Эдди пытается прочитать названия, написанные на кассетах маркером. Щелк. Эдди цепляется взглядом за ранку на большом пальце, у самого ногтя. Щелк. Эдди смаргивает пару раз, потому что на несколько мгновений, пока одна кассета стукается о другую, ему становится интересно, каково это ощущать пальцы Ричи на своей коже.

Ни единого звука.

— Ты правда решил не идти на выпускной? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Мм, ну да? — отзывается Ричи. — Черт, вот же она! Ну я и тупица. — Ричи вскакивает с пола, чтобы наконец поставить одну из них в магнитофон. — В общем, да, я никуда не иду, никакого выпускного, никаких танцев, никакой свиной крови на моем костюме. — Ричи включает музыку и падает на кровать рядом с Эдди. — Я согласен, вы многое потеряете, потому что не увидите моих гениальных танцев, но…

Эдди фыркает — от смеха и от возмущения одновременно.

— Ричи, у тебя конечности, как у паука, и грация фонарного столба, никто не будет переживать, что не увидит твоих танцев.

— Во-первых, у меня конечности нормального размера, просто ты такой мелкий, что тебе все кажется огромным…

Ричи пробегает длинными пальцами по ребрам Эдди, как будто собирается его щекотать, и так и оставляет руку чуть повыше его живота. Эдди замирает: буквально все его силы уходят на то, чтобы не забывать вдыхать и выдыхать воздух. Вдох. «Спокойнее, иначе он подумает, что я странный». Выдох. «Все в порядке, просто не думай о его руке». Вдох.

— А во-вторых? — нервно выдыхает Эдди, облизывая губы.

— Что? А… — Ричи как будто вспоминает что-то, убирает руку, и привстает на кровати. — Ну, во-вторых, я хорошо танцую.

— Пиздишь, — просто отзывается Эдди, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.

— А вот и нет, — отвечает Ричи, просто чтобы ответить. Просто потому что ему нравится спорить с Эдди.

— Я тебе не верю, — Эдди интересно, перестанут ли они когда-нибудь спорить о таком (или будут ли они когда-нибудь еще спорить. Но об этом Эдди не хочет думать).

— А мне до пизды. Все равно я прав.

— Ты никогда при мне не танцевал, и боишься идти на выпускной. Ну да, Ричи, конечно я верю, что на самом деле ты ебаный Дэнни Зуко, — смеется Эдди, а потом смотрит на Ричи в упор и добавляет: — Докажи или не поверю.

— Ладно, — развеселившись отвечает Ричи и спрыгивает с кровати так, будто у него вместо ног две натянутые пружины. — Ты сам напросился, Каспбрак, готовься увидеть что-то великолепное.

Ричи включает «Boys don’t cry» The Cure и разворачивается к Эдди с таким лицом, что сдержать смех становится просто невозможно. Он нелепо пританцовывает, двигая плечами в такт, и Эдди закрывает глаза ладонями от неловкости.

— Давай, Эдс, иди ко мне, — смеется Ричи и хватает Эдди за запястья раньше, чем он начнет протестовать, — никто не танцует на выпускном один!

I try to laugh about it

Cover it all up with lies

Эдди спотыкается о кровать, потому что все еще не может перестать смеяться, когда Ричи стаскивает его на импровизированный танцпол.

— Сейчас я научу тебя танцевать так, что твоей Дженни просто снесет голову, — говорит Ричи и прижимает ладони Эдди к своей груди.

I try to laugh about it

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Эдди послушно разрешает нелепо двигать собой из стороны в сторону, кружить себя, потому что все равно Ричи сделает это, независимо от его возражений. Потому что Ричи невозможно переубедить. Поэтому, а не потому что Эдди вдруг перестает смеяться, когда Ричи ненадолго прижимается к нему со спины, смыкая руки на груди. Не потому что Эдди зацикливается на секундном ощущении подбородка Ричи у своей шеи.

Keep on laughing

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Cause boys don't cry

Песня — последняя на кассете — обрывается, магнитофон сердито щелкает, прежде чем оставить их в абсолютной тишине. Эдди смотрит на увеличенные линзами очков глаза Ричи и почти готов согласиться с тем, что ему снесло голову от этих танцев.

Ричи поправляет очки костяшкой указательного пальца и отпускает ладони Эдди. Всего мгновение — не больше нескольких секунд — он выглядит потерянным, даже испуганным. Но Эдди не успевает спросить, в чем дело: мгновение заканчивается, и Ричи уже занят тем, чтобы снова вернуть музыку к жизни.

— Ну что, — говорит он, будто веселье не обрывалось, — теперь ты готов признать, что я лучший танцор во всем Дерри?

— Одно я могу сказать тебе точно, — Эдди быстро подхватывает веселье, — школа и правда многое потеряет, что не увидит этих танцев. Пройдет не один десяток лет, прежде чем в Дерри родится второй такой ужасный танцор.

— Ну ты и задница, — говорит Ричи, оглянувшись на Эдди через плечо.

Эдди падает обратно на кровать, и ему приходится зажмурится, чтобы сглотнуть ком, вставший камнем посреди гортани. Статистически школьная дружба заканчивается после первого года в колледже. Эдди верит статистике.

*

Дженни выглядит очень славно в своем светло-зеленом платье, с завитыми локонами на плечах и трогательной улыбкой. Через тридцать лет она будет смотреть на эту фотографию и обязательно заплачет по тому, какая красивая она была, и какая дура, что потратила единственный в жизни выпускной на Эдди Каспбрака.

Она покажет эту фотографию своему мужу, и он поцелует ее в высокий лоб, убрав крашеную прядь волос и скажет: «Ты ни капельки не изменилась». И она улыбнется, не поверив в эту ложь, и ответит, чтобы перевести тему: «Жаль, что я не встретила тебя в школе. У меня был ужасный выпускной из-за этого парня». И будет совершенно права.

Но все начинается неплохо: Эдди заходит за ней, и очень вежливо разговаривает с ее мамой. И если бы это был фильм про подростков, то сейчас заиграла бы музыка, и Эдди бы замер, наблюдая как Дженни спускается в своем новеньком платье в замедленной съемке, а потом осторожно надел бы на ее запястье бутоньерку. Но Эдди явно был из какого-то другого фильма, потому что он только нелепо топчется на одном месте, и совсем не выглядит восхищенным, судя по опустившимся уголкам губ Дженни. Нет ничего волшебного в моменте, когда он надевает ей на запястье браслет и берет ее за руку — он только с брезгливостью думает о том, что ее ладони влажные.

— Ты очень красивая, — это не ложь, просто Эдди говорит это так, будто ему нет дела до того, красивая Дженни или нет.

Ему нет до этого дела, потому что он практически не спал ночью. Он лежал в кровати, уставившись в потолок, и пытался понять, почему он не чувствует облегчения. Часть его вещей — уже собранных — стояла в углу комнаты немым укором: ты так долго хотел сбежать, а теперь не хочешь прощаться? Эдди уговаривал себя поверить в то, что у него начнется новая жизнь, подальше от Дерри, подальше от этих стен и подушек, пахнущих аптекой, подальше от вареной фасоли на ужин, подальше от матери — и подальше от Ричи.

Ему нет до этого дела, потому что он впервые не чувствует спокойствия от того, что поступает правильно и понятно.

Удивительно, но выпускной бал оказывается совсем не таким веселым, как привыкаешь о нем думать за год ожидания. Ты ждешь, что будешь чувствовать себя в этот вечер каким-то особенным, совершенно новым, вставшим на путь настоящей взрослой жизни… Но оказывается, что ты чувствуешь себя так же — только еще и слегка разочарованным.

По крайней мере Эдди чувствует себя разочарованным не в одиночестве. Коллективным решением остального состава Неудачников было постановлено идти всем вместе, но исключительно из чувства внутреннего противоборства. В итоге, Эдди оказался единственным, кто пришел с настоящей парой (хотя, вероятно, Бен и Бев тоже думали, что пришли с настоящими парами, вот только Бен думал, что пришел с Бев, Бев — что пришла с Биллом, а Билл так разнервничался, что практически ничего не говорил весь вечер). Не пришел только Ричи. Эдди до последнего не хотел верить, что он и правда не придет, но в глубине души знал, что должно случиться что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы Ричи победил свое упрямство.

Они с Дженни танцуют первый медленный танец, и Эдди не знает, что он чувствует. От Дженни приятно пахнет, ее приятно держать за руку и обнимать за талию во время танца, но Эдди не может отделаться от чувства, что он делает что-то неправильно, хотя фактически его выпускной удался. Экзамены позади, он с друзьями, он с милой девушкой, он отлично закончил школу и поступит в хороший колледж. И все же что-то заставляет Эдди сбегать после каждого танца к друзьям. Эдди старается оправдаться: ему хочется пить, ему нужно в туалет, он забыл что-то сказать Бев… Видимо, получается у него не очень, потому что после очередного танца Дженни сама отходит от него, уже и не ожидая, что он останется стоять с ней. Она выглядит невеселой, и Эдди знает, что это его вина, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он знает, что должен думать о счастливой будущей жизни, о том, как он рад закончить школу, но вместо этого он ловит Стэна за локоть и изо всех сил старается казаться равнодушным, когда спрашивает:

— Ричи не придет, да?

Стэн отрицательно качает головой. Ему приходится наклониться, чтобы ответить Эдди прямо в ухо:

— Не собирался. Впрочем, не расстраивайся слишком сильно, от него можно ждать чего угодно.

Эдди отпускает руку Стэна так быстро, будто она за секунду нагревается до ста градусов.

— Я не расстраиваюсь, — коротко говорит он и отходит, чтобы очередной раз выпить воды. Он пьет воду, чтобы как-то оправдать то, что он не с Дженни, и даже не с ребятами — он застрял где-то между, в своих мыслях, зациклился на том моменте, где они с Ричи танцуют вместе под хрипящий магнитофон, и потерял связь с реальностью. Ему нужно выйти.

Мужской туалет в старшей школе Дерри и так не самое приятно место в мире, а подростки, лихорадочно облизывающие друг другу десны в грязной и тесной кабинке, не добавляют ему очарования. Но больше пойти вроде как некуда, поэтому Эдди закрывает за собой дверь и долго, тщательно моет руки, стараясь игнорировать влажные звуки поцелуев. Он трет свои пальцы и ногти с такой тщательностью, будто хочет снять с них верхний слой.

Как только он выключит воду, его убежище потеряет свою иллюзорную реальность, и ему придется вернуться обратно в зал, поэтому он трет и трет, пока кожа не начинает скрипеть от чистоты.

— Боже, чувак, притормози, ты что, насрал себе в руку? — Эдди вздрагивает от звука чужого голоса и неуверенно стряхивает воду с рук в раковину. Этому парню не особо интересен ответ, но Эдди все равно чувствует себя пойманным с поличным.

Нужно возвращаться. Эдди вернется в зал, Эдди потанцует с Дженни и останется с ней до конца вечера, Эдди перестанет постоянно смотреть на входную дверь, Эдди проведет остаток вечера нормально. Понятно и правильно.

Эдди возвращается в зал, и первое (и единственное), что он видит — это Ричи. Ричи, в дурацком бордовом пиджаке не по размеру, Ричи, смеющегося, обнимающего Стэна. Эдди видит Ричи, здесь, наяву, и его сердце на секунду забывает, что ему нужно биться.

— Ты что, не знаешь значение слова «бойкот»? — Эдди целых две минуты не решается к нему подойти, боясь сбиться с дыхания, а потом выдает это таким тоном, будто ему совершенно безразлично, здесь Ричи или нет.

— Эдс! — улыбается Ричи и переключает все свое внимание на Эдди. — Я решил, что мой бойкот не будет достаточно очевидным, если я не пошлю миссис Линманн нахуй. Кроме того, я принес водку.

— Ты принес… что? — Эдди понижает голос.

Ричи медленно отодвигает полу пиджака — достаточно, чтобы Эдди увидел блеснувшее металлическое горлышко фляжки.

— Ты шутишь? — Эдди смотрит на Ричи в упор.

Это было просто тупо. Им еще не выдали аттестаты, и у Ричи могли быть проблемы из-за этого, в конце концов, директор мог бы направить письмо в колледж, если бы захотел — а он захочет, если узнает об этом.

— Это тупо, Ричи, — говорит Эдди строго.

— Может быть, — улыбается Ричи, — но ты же мне поможешь?

— Нет. Нет. Даже не думай. И не смотри на меня так. Просто нет.

— Эдс, приятель, ну пожалуйста, если я не сделаю этого, я буду страдать до конца жизни. — Ричи театрально хватается за сердце. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я умер молодым и несчастным?

— Мне плевать, Ричи, я не буду этого делать.

— Не будь таким занудой, Эдди!

Эдди не замечает, как они оказываются вдвоем, у стены, практически незаметные для взгляда танцующих. Эдди стоит, прислонившись к стене спиной, а Ричи держит его за плечо слишком долго.

— Ни за что на свете, — упрямо отвечает Эдди, спустя мгновение раздумий.

Но Ричи точно знает, что значит это недолго молчание — оборона Эдди дала трещину.

— Если поможешь мне — получишь суперприз.

— Какой еще суперприз? — спрашивает Эдди, стараясь казаться незаинтересованным.

— Поцелуй принцессы? — Ричи пожимает плечами.

— А когда тебя успели короновать?

— А кто сказал, что я про себя?

Эдди чувствует, что попался. У него с такой силой вспыхивают щеки, что еще секунда — и он расплачется. Он сжимает ладони в кулаки и старается не смотреть Ричи в глаза.

— Ладно, окей, я тебе помогу. Что надо сделать?

— Ты лучший, Эдс! — трещит Ричи, и они оба решают сделать вид, что диалога про суперприз не существовало. — Просто отвлеки мистера Фостера, а я сделаю свое дело. Обещаю, все будет быстро и по высшему разряду, вот увидишь.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Если ты что-то и умеешь делать по высшему разряду — так это глупости. Это буквально самый тупая пошлятина на свете.

— Это не пошлятина, Эдди, приятель, это классика. Это традиция! Это вековая история школьных выпускных…

— Господи, давай просто сделаем это, — Эдди раздраженно трет переносицу, — иначе ты никогда не заткнешься.

— Знаешь, что странно? — говорит Ричи таким серьезным тоном, что это заставляет Эдди поднять голову.

— Что?

— Твоя мама сказала мне тоже самое прямо перед тем, как мы с ней…

— Еще секунда — и я передумаю.

Но Эдди не передумывает. Они разрабатывают план, по которому Эдди должен отвлечь мистера Фостера («Что я ему скажу?» — «Не знаю, придумай, никто лучше тебя не умеет общаться со стариками»), пока Ричи выльет водку в общую чашу с пуншем. И план сработал бы просто безупречно, если бы в какой-то момент разговор Эдди с мистером Фостером не прервала бы Дженни.

— Слушай, — говорит она раздраженно и поджимает губы, — я все понимаю, окей, я не тупая, но ты ведешь себя как мудак весь вечер.

Эдди замирает как вкопанный, и переводит растерянный взгляд с мистера Фостера на нее, а потом снова на него. Он не уверен: она не замечает его или ей хочется сделать это при свидетелях?

— Я поняла, ты хочешь тусоваться со своими друзьями, с этим Тозиером… господи, какая я тупая, что согласилась пойти с тобой, — последнее она говорит сквозь зубы и опускает глаза в пол. — Тебе нужно было пригласить его, а не меня, раз он тебе так нравится.

— Джен, погоди, я не… — начинает Эдди, но она обрывает его движением кисти.

— Знаешь что, забудь. Мне все равно, правда, мне все равно, Эдди, катись к черту.

Эдди готов под землю провалиться от стыда: ему страшно даже пошевелиться, потому что кажется, что одного движения достаточно, чтобы вся эта глыба позора свалилась и придавила его к земле.

— Эдди, ты в порядке? — спрашивает мистер Фостер, как будто ему обязательно надо напомнить, что у этого события были еще и свидетели. — Возьми, выпей. Не переживай, дружочек, иногда все просто идет не так, как нам того хочется…

Эдди, не глядя, выпивает пунш и сразу морщится, убирая стакан от губ. Вкус водки неприятно обжигает гортань, и Эдди давится кашлем.

— Что такое? Тебе плохо, Эдди?

— Аллергия, — быстро врет Эдди сквозь кашель и отдает стаканчик обратно, чтобы сбежать раньше, чем мистер Фостер заподозрит что-то неладное.

Что ж, очевидно, он только что официально испортил Дженни выпускной — но по крайней мере план Ричи удался.

Ричи рассказывает ребятам про свой колоссальный успех, когда Эдди подходит ближе и становится позади Билла.

— … И тут подходит эта Дженни, я думаю: все, Рич, тебе не выбраться живым из этого, — голос Ричи сейчас похож на голос радиоведущего, который по утрам в субботу читает увлекательные рассказы для детей, — но мистер Фостер вытаращился на них, как будто ему… Эдс! Мой герой! Благодаря тебе я смогу умереть спокойно и знать, что свой долг перед обществом я выполнил.

Эдди пытается расслышать что-то из того, что говорит ему Ричи через толщу воды, которая заполнила его голову. Эдди смотрит на лицо Ричи и вдруг чувствует все и сразу, все эти глупости, которым никогда не веришь в фильмах: и музыку, и свет, и замедленную съемку, и щемящий восторг в груди. Эдди смотрит на лицо Ричи и вдруг понимает — боже мой — что Дженни была права: он должен был позвать его. Он хотел позвать только его.

— Эдди, все в по-орядке? — Билл осторожно касается его плеча. — Эдди?

Эдди поднимает голову и вдыхает так громко, будто только что вынырнул из-под воды.

— Да, — говорит он, не отводя взгляда от лица Ричи (знает он или нет, о чем думает сейчас Эдди? Он всегда знает, конечно, он всегда знает, о чем Эдди думает). — Да. Все в порядке. Просто рад, что выпускаюсь, и мне больше не придется участвовать в таких глупостях.

— Ну что, господа, леди и Эдди, — говорит Ричи и снимает воображаемую шляпу, — пророчество свершилось, герой может уходить обратно на покой.

— Нет, Ричи, останься с нами, раз уж ты уже пришел, — говорит Бев.

Ричи бросает короткий взгляд на Эдди и говорит неуверенно:

— Ладно, может я могу немного задержаться…

— Я тоже пойду, — вдруг выпаливает Эдди. — Давай уйдем вместе? Здесь просто отстойно.

«Я хочу уйти с тобой», — думает Эдди и кусает язык.

— Ну ничего себе, — смеется Ричи, — а как же твоя подружка?

— Ты пойдешь или что? — раздраженно спрашивает Эдди.

— Пойду, — неожиданно серьезно отвечает Ричи.

Эдди готов заплакать от облегчения. Ему кажутся бесконечно долгими прощание с ребятами (которые почему-то не выглядят слишком удивленными), путь до двери из зала, школьный коридор… Они, не сговариваясь, останавливаются у класса математики, в который ходили вместе. Кроме них в коридоре почти никого нет, и из-за этого все это похоже на один из тех долгих, нудных снов, где ты бродишь по пустой школе и не можешь найти выход.

— Можешь поверить, что мы больше никогда не придем сюда? — тихо спрашивает Эдди.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Ричи тоже вполголоса, но быстро переключается на свою обычную беззаботную веселость: — Но думаю, что переживу это. Хотя мне будет не хватать твоей задницы в физкультурных шортах там, в колледже.

Эдди толкает Ричи в плечо и бормочет: «Придурок», выходя из школы. Так заканчивается их школьное детство: под торжественные фанфары тупой шутки Ричи. И если бы кто-то спросил их мнение даже через тридцать лет, они бы ответили, что не променяли бы этот момент ни на что другое.

— Я глотнул твоей водки, — вдруг с улыбкой говорит Эдди, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

На улице безлюдно и так тихо, что хочется назло тишине говорить громче и смеяться, хочется кричать, только чтобы не дать тишине победить. Не дать ей поселиться неловким тяжелым зверем между ними.

— Серьезно? — Ричи тоже улыбается. — И как тебе?

— Катастрофа, — отзывается Эдди, — гадость полная.

Они замолкают — и в то же время как будто нет. Как будто они продолжают диалог у себя в голове, и тишина не в силах победить их, потому что за столько лет дружбы они научились по-настоящему слышать друг друга — и слова им уже были не нужны.

— Так что у тебя случилось с этой твоей… — Ричи прекрасно знает, как ее зовут.

Эдди пожимает плечами, неловко засовывает руки в карманы пиджака — нервный жест, которым он научился прятать стеснение, будто в карманах у него завалялось немного храбрости.

— Я вроде как бросил ее на весь вечер, — неуверенно отвечает Эдди. Ему не очень хочется говорить об этом. — А потом появился ты, и короче… По-мудацки получилось, да?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи, чуть подумав, и добавляет: — Ауч. Ну ты не вешай особо нос, ладно? Мы все иногда ведем себя как мудаки.

— Да уж, тебе ли не знать, — Эдди прикусывает язык. Получается грубо, гораздо грубее, чем он хотел сказать.

— Точно, — смеется Ричи вместо того, чтобы обидеться, — я просто профессор в мудачестве. Жалко, что в колледжах нет такой специальности. На этом я бы точно заработал миллион.

Он ненадолго замолкает, осознав, что затронул запретную тему про колледжи.

— Не переживай сильно, у вас все равно ничего не получилось бы, — быстро говорит Ричи, переводя тему.

— Почему?

— Ну потому что я… — этой заминки в несколько секунд между словами Ричи достаточно, чтобы Эдди почувствовал головокружение. Эдди впивается взглядом в Ричи и ему в одну секунду и страшно до крика, и ужасно волнительно, потому что все выглядит так, будто Ричи сейчас скажет что-то, что-то то самое. И Ричи говорит: — Потому что я думаю, что твоя мама еще не готова доверить тебя другой женщине.

— Точно, — резко выдыхает Эдди, чувствуя себя полным придурком.

Они не сговариваются, куда им идти: просто идут прямо, петляя по темным улочкам вдоль узких маленьких каналов, вода в которых лениво бежит вперед тонкой струйкой, будто по привычке. Между ними нет никакой неловкости: они говорят про экзамены, про колледжи, про новый выпуск Человека-Паука, про музыку, про выпускной, про Неудачников, про что угодно — но только не про то, о чем поговорить правда хочется.

— Ты рад, что уезжаешь? — спрашивает Ричи.

Они останавливаются на мосту, и Ричи ложится животом на перила: внизу ни черта не видно, но он упрямо всматривается вдаль, как будто избегая смотреть на Эдди.

— Да, — честно отвечает Эдди, прислоняясь бедрами к перилам, — в целом, да. Но…

— Но? — быстро переспрашивает Ричи.

— Но я буду скучать по тебе, — говорит Эдди вполголоса и сразу добавляет: — и по ребятам. Все разъедутся. Я привык, что мы все вместе, понимаешь?

Ричи поднимает голову, и Эдди не видит его лица в темноте, но по голосу слышит, что он улыбается:

— Я тоже буду скучать, — говорит он, — по ребятам. Но мы же все равно будем дружить, правда? Помнишь, мы все пообещали Биллу?

— Да, но нам было типа… двенадцать?

Ричи пожимает плечами. Он пододвигается чуть ближе, и их пальцы как будто случайно встречаются на перилах. Эдди касался Ричи сотню, тысячу раз: он держал его за руку, обнимал его, толкал, спал на его плече в автобусе, он даже укусил его один раз — и почему-то все равно случайно касаться его руки кажется сейчас таким волнительным, что Эдди задерживает дыхание. Ричи все еще не смотрит на него, и Эдди совершенно не может понять, о чем он думает.

— Я не передумал с тех пор, — негромко говорит Ричи.

Эдди рассматривает профиль Ричи в тусклом свете фонарного столба и ему хочется ответить: «А я передумал. Я не хочу больше дружить с тобой», но он говорит: «Я тоже» и закутывается в пиджак, потому что ему некуда деть свои руки от неловкости.

— Ты замерз? — спрашивает Ричи, и раньше, чем Эдди успевает что-то ответить, его плечи уже укрывает чужой пиджак.

Ричи задерживает ладони на его плечах и так ярко улыбается этой своей улыбкой «я отдам тебе все на свете, даже если это значит, что мне придется умереть», что Эдди передергивает. Ему хочется раствориться в этом моменте, выбить его себе татуировкой на сердце, и очевидно, что Бог проиграл бы Мефистофелю в два счета, если бы ставил в этом споре на Эдди Каспбрака.

— А ты не замерзнешь? — Эдди смотрит Ричи прямо в глаза и делает крохотный шаг вперед — еще одно движение и это будут настоящие объятия.

— Эдс, я так горяч, что мне вообще не нужна одежда, — шутит Ричи и убирает руки. Эдди всерьез хочется выкинуть Ричи с этого моста.

Эдди интересно, если бы Ричи не шутил все время, они бы оказались сейчас в этой точке? Возможно. Возможно, если бы Ричи не шутил хотя бы иногда, в альтернативной реальности они бы сейчас целовались. Эдди смотрит расфокусированным взглядом на губы Ричи и пытается вычислить какова вероятность того, что он получит по лицу, если сейчас попытается поцеловать его. Эдди решает не выяснять это.

— Я хочу домой.

Все равно. Все равно они разъедутся. Все равно у них бы ничего не вышло. Все равно Ричи даже не смотрит его в сторону, когда пожимает плечами и говорит: «Ладно, пойдем».

Все равно. Эдди все равно, что Ричи молчит. Эдди все равно, что теперь он замечает это. Он замечает, как тишина протискивается между ними, и за ней ему не рассмотреть лица Ричи. Эдди бы предпочел, чтобы он шутил. Чтобы говорил полную чепуху. Эдди лихорадочно перебирает в голове все, что сказал до этого и пытается понять, где все пошло не так.

В доме Эдди не горит ни одного окна — его мама всегда рано ложится спать, если не засыпает в гостиной перед телевизором. Они останавливаются у двери Эдди точно так же, как делали это уже тысячу раз. Эдди точно так же берется за ручку, а Ричи точно так же остается стоять на нижней ступеньке. И все же что-то незримо ломается: дом теперь кажется дешевой театральной декорацией из гуаши и картона, и им остается только быть посредственными актерами, плохо знающими текст. Эдди набирает полную грудь воздуха:

— Может последний раз так стоим, — говорит он, и его голос позорно дрожит на последних словах.

— Нет, — испуганно отзывается Ричи и поднимается на вторую ступеньку — теперь он снова выше.

— А вдруг я больше не вернусь в Дерри? А вдруг ты больше, — Эдди приходится сделать паузу, — не вернешься?

— Значит я буду провожать тебя домой где-то еще. Не в Дерри, — уверенно говорит Ричи, и делает еще шаг. Теперь они стоят очень близко, на одной узкой ступеньке.

Эдди чувствует, что если он ничего сейчас не сделает, то больше ничего и не будет. Не будет Ричи. Не будет его. Мир рухнет. Он откроет дверь, и мир посыплется, как карточный домик, а на небе огромными буквами появится надпись «GAME OVER». И Эдди подается вперед, он утыкается лбом в плечо Ричи, обхватывает его руками и сцепляет руки в замок на спине так крепко, будто не собирается больше их разнимать.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Ричи, — я понимаю, правда, я все понимаю.

«Я все понимаю», — говорит Ричи, а Эдди от этого трясет, как от лихорадки. Он чувствует, что еще секунда, и он совершенно позорно разрыдается, и это последнее, чего ему бы хотелось в этот вечер. Эдди отстраняется от Ричи, и старается игнорировать его испуганные глаза.

— Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать, — начинает он.

Он скажет это. Просто скажет. «Ты мне нравишься, Ричи, можно я тебя поцелую?». Нет, это он не скажет. Может оставить просто: «Ты мне нравишься»? Да, так лучше. Ты мне нравишься. Это просто.

— Так скажи.

— Ты… — Эдди запинается и кажется понимает, что чувствует Билл при заикании, когда ты хочешь сказать что-то, но просто не можешь выдавить из себя нужный звук. — Ты просто ужасно выглядишь в этом костюме. Как тот чувак из прогноза погоды.

Эдди открывает дверь со второго раза (в первый раз он промазывает рукой мимо ручки) и в одну секунду оказывается уже в доме, прижимаясь к двери спиной. У него горят щеки, и ему становится стыдно в ту же секунду, как он это делает. Ему стыдно настолько, что он принимает решение никогда больше не выходить из своего дома, а когда придет время уезжать в колледж — вылезти через окно сразу в машину. Возможно придется построить для этого какую-то трубу.

*

Они не общаются все оставшиеся дни до отъезда. В первый день Эдди даже рад этому — он все еще не оправился от стыда прошлого вечера. Они еще успеют поговорить обо всем — так решает Эдди. Но время заканчивается с ужасающей скоростью, когда ты занят сборами, документами и отчаянными попытками остановить свою мать от бесконечных слез и причитаний. Так что на третий день Эдди бежит к ребятам на целых сорок минут позже назначенного времени, и у него в легких настоящий пожар, а в ушах продолжает свистеть ветер, когда он спускается по лестнице в их убежище.

— Про-аа… — Эдди сгибается пополам, стараясь отдышаться, и его дыхание звучит как старый ручной насос.

— За тобой кто-то гнался? — испуганно спрашивает Майк. — Погоди, отдышись.

Эдди кивает, потому что выговаривать настоящие слова он оказывается не в состоянии. Спустя несколько минут он поднимает голову, и понимает, что Ричи нет. У Эдди земля уходит из-под ног. Он несколько раз обводит всех взглядом, надеясь, что это какая-то ошибка, но Ричи нигде не появляется, как бы усердно Эдди не глазел.

— А где… где Ричи?

— Он уже ушел, — просто отвечает Бев, — он куда-то торопился, сказал, что надо отправить вещи уже сейчас, так что он не смог остаться надолго… Все в порядке?

Эдди снова кивает. В конце концов, что он еще может сделать.

Все заканчивается слезами, потом смехом, потом снова слезами, и Эдди чувствует, что он у Вселенной в долгу за таких друзей. И он правда чувствует себя счастливым и благодарным, и только на краю сознания упрямо бьется мысль, что без Ричи все не то.

— Пообещайте, что мы встретимся здесь через год, — говорит Билл. Он редко заикается, когда кроме них никого вокруг нет — и это ощущается как высшая форма доверия от мозга Билла Денбро.

— Ну уж нет, я в эту дыру больше ни ногой, — смеется Бев. — Ну что? Что вы смотрите? Ладно-ладно, обещаю. — Она закатывает глаза. — Но только ради вас, неудачники.

И они дают обещание, очень торжественное, хоть и прерываемое смехом. А Эдди не может перестать думать, что Ричи здесь нет.

— Он бы тоже пообещал, — шепчет Бев ему на ухо, хотя он ничего не спрашивал.

*

Эдди должен был уехать на четвертый день. Он практически уехал: все его вещи были собраны и упакованы, и аккуратно сложены в углу комнаты. Но что-то случилось с машиной, которая должна была забрать все его коробки, так что Эдди остался еще на один день. Его мама была так рада этому факту, что Эдди невольно заподозрил неладное.

В любом случае, Эдди решил, что судьба дает ему второй шанс, и более явного знака не будет: он должен найти ебаного Ричи Тозиера, и сказать ему, что он ему нравится, даже если после этого они никогда не смогут общаться.

Эдди отправился к дому Ричи с такой агрессивной уверенностью, как будто собирался на драку, и — не нашел никого дома. Эдди так растерялся, что несколько раз постучал в дверь, заглянул в окно, и даже обошел дом со всех сторон — никакого толка, этот магический ритуал ни капельки не помог призвать Ричи. Эдди сел на крыльцо дома и уткнулся носом в колени — он даже не был уверен, в какой день Ричи должен уезжать. А что, если он уже уехал? Позавчера он отправил вещи, очевидно, что он уехал вчера.

— Боже, — Эдди стукнул себя кулаком по лбу. Если бы он мог, он бы ударил себя сильнее. Он бы избил себя до крови. Если бы мог.

Но единственное, что он мог по-настоящему — это плестись обратно домой и надеяться, что судьбе хватит этого урока на ближайший год.

— Какого… черта? — у Эдди из головы вылетают буквально все цензурные слова. Надо заметить, что он не каждый день видит у себя на водопроводной трубе Ричи Тозиера, который цепляется за нее, стараясь заглянуть в окно второго этажа. — Ты совсем конченный? Как ты туда залез?

Удивительно, что полчаса назад он готов был разрыдаться из-за того, что не смог признаться Ричи в любви, а теперь, когда он видит его, он может спросить только: «Ты совсем конченный?». Эдди начинает подозревать, что где-то здесь и кроется корень проблемы их взаимоотношений.

— Эдс! — Ричи оборачивается на звук его голоса, и едва не срывается вниз, успевая удержаться одной рукой. Он нелепо (но надо заметить — очень умело) находит ногой точку опоры. — Я думал, ты уже уехал!

— И поэтому решил меня ограбить? Какого хрена, слезай оттуда сейчас же, ты себе шею сломаешь!

— Погоди! — кричит Ричи. Очевидно, что подняться туда было проще, чем спуститься, потому что Ричи испытывает некоторые трудности. — Только никуда не уходи!

— Это мой дом, придурок, куда я уйду?

Ричи спускается обратно на землю весь грязный: его белая футболка стала серой от пыли, на джинсах зеленые пятна от неудачного падения, а пальцы такие черные, будто он усердно тер их об карандашный грифель.

— Зачем ты туда полез?

И тут Эдди замечает, что у Ричи дрожат пальцы. У него трясутся руки, когда он нервно поправляет очки, когда пытается отряхнуть свою футболку, но делает только хуже. Он сжимает их в кулаки и прячет за спину, он улыбается, а Эдди вдруг понимает, насколько Ричи не все равно.

— Я всегда так забираюсь к твоей маме, ей нравится экстрим, сечешь? Но сегодня что-то не срослось — ее дома не было, — шутит Ричи.

— Незадача, — улыбается Эдди. Ему почти не хочется ударить Ричи. Почти.

— Точно.

И они молча стоят друг напротив друга, не в силах больше выговорить ни слова.

«Я думал, что ты больше не захочешь меня видеть»

«Я думал, что не успею попрощаться с тобой»

«Я думал, что никогда больше не услышу твой голос»

— Мне вроде как надо руки помыть, — вдруг говорит Ричи, показывая черные ладони.

— Да? Мне казалось, ты всегда так ходишь.

Ричи возмущенно вскидывает брови и проводит грязными пальцами по щеке Эдди, оставляя две черные полосы. Эдди кривится, превращаясь целиком в одну огромную гримасу отвращения.

— Какого хуя, Тозиер?! — вопит Эдди. Он не знает, что оскорбляет его больше: сам поступок или то, что они занимаются этим вместо трогательного прощания. — Я убью тебя. Обещаю. Я отмоюсь, а потом убью тебя.

— Как скажешь, — смеется Ричи, — только сначала дай помыть руки.

Но Ричи приходится долго ждать своей смерти, сидя на бортике ванны, пока Эдди тщательно отмывает щеку, ни на секунду не затыкаясь в высказывании своего недовольства. Ричи молчит и улыбается.

— Ты уже закончил? Ты себе дырку протрешь.

— Иди нахуй, — огрызается Эдди.

Ричи теряет терпение, встает сзади и прижимается к спине Эдди, вытягивая длинные руки под струю теплой воды, которая сразу становится грязной и серой, стекая в раковину. Эдди замолкает, потому что Ричи стоит прямо над ним, прижавшись щекой к его макушке, и безмятежно моет руки, пачкая мыло. Эдди чувствует его дыхание в своих волосах, и ему хочется отодвинуться, чтобы Ричи не услышал, как колотится его сердце. Ричи поднимает глаза, и их взгляды встречаются в зеркале.

— Хочешь поцеловаться? — внезапно спрашивает Ричи.

Это буквально самое тупое, что он мог спросить.

— Фу, нет, — отвечает Эдди, и от смущения у него краснеют даже уши. — Кто вообще хочет с тобой целоваться?

— Ты? — улыбается Ричи, прикасаясь губами к потеплевшему уху Эдди.

Эдди оборачивается, и раньше, чем он успевает придумать, что ответить на эту несусветную и абсолютнейшую глупость, его руки успевают обхватить шею Ричи, и притянуть его к себе для поцелуя. Их губы соприкасаются, и сначала это не похоже ни на что особенное — просто прикосновение кожи к коже, но потом Ричи неуверенно касается его языка своим, и Эдди вздрагивает так сильно, что ударяется об раковину. Эдди не чувствует больше ничего: он не слышит, как вода продолжает бежать из крана, не чувствует, что его поло насквозь мокрое в тех местах, где лежат руки Ричи, он ничего не слышит, не видит, и не знает — он целиком зацикливается на ощущении чужих губ на своих, и, если можно (пожалуйста-препожалуйста), не собирается больше чувствовать ничего другого.

Ричи забирается холодной влажной рукой под поло, и Эдди пищит в поцелуй от холода.

— Это не эротично, — смеется Ричи.

— Мне холодно, придурок!

Вместо ответа Ричи снова целует его, и Эдди перестает возмущаться.

— Если бы я знал, — не удержавшись, говорит Ричи, снова разрывая поцелуй, — что тебя можно было так легко заткнуть, я бы сделал это раньше.

— Я клянусь, если ты сейчас же… — Эдди не успевает договорить, потому что ему резко становится не до разговоров.

Уже позже они сидят на кровати, в пустой комнате Эдди, и у обоих от поцелуев болят губы.

— Наверное, надо что-то сказать? — неуверенно спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди не хочется ничего говорить. Ему хочется, чтобы Ричи снова поцеловал его, чтобы зарылся пальцами в его волосы, чтобы сжал ладонь не его бедре. Да, наверное, надо что-то сказать — но Эдди не хочется. Он смотрит на Ричи и может думать только о том, как ему хочется целовать его шею снова и снова, пока он не выучит ее наизусть губами. Слова переоценены, теперь он это понимает.

— Очевидно, — медленно отвечает Эдди, и они продолжают молчать.

Ричи кладет на свое колено раскрытую ладонь, и Эдди без лишних слов кладет свою сверху. Они переплетают пальцы, и на мгновение Ричи сжимает их так трепетно и крепко, что Эдди не выдерживает.

— Ты мне нравишься, — выдыхает он едва слышно.

— Да, я догадался по поцелуям в ванной… — отвечает Ричи. Эдди взбешенно толкает его в плечо и убирает свою руку, и для надежности еще и скрещивает их на груди.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шипит Эдди, когда Ричи со смехом обхватывает его плечи и пытается его прижать к себе с такой силой, будто хочет стереть между ними границу и наконец-то стать одним человеком.

— Ты только что сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь!

— Забудь, я был в бреду, — ворчит Эдди, но не предпринимает попыток выбраться из объятий.

— Эдс, послушай, — говорит вдруг Ричи неожиданно нервно и быстро, — послушай, уже поздно подавать документы, но если я просто поеду с тобой, мне все равно, я подожду еще год, может я успею на зимний набор и…

Эдди закрывает ему рот ладонью.

— Даже не вздумай, — говорит он серьезно. Ричи выглядит, как потерянный щенок.

— Это значит, ты не хочешь быть… ну… не хочешь быть вместе? — спрашивает он взволнованно, убирая ладонь Эдди от своего рта.

— Это значит, что между нашими колледжами три часа езды, тупой ты придурок.

На следующее утро Эдди просыпается с ощущением, что все в его жизни вдруг стало непонятно и неправильно. Ричи помогает ему погрузить вещи в машину, и они очень долго прощаются, обмениваясь неловкими шутками. Ричи незаметно берет его за руку и сжимает кончики пальцев.

— Я приеду через месяц, ладно?

Эдди кивает. Он не может ничего сказать, потому что его сердце так сильно переполнено эмоциями, что для слов в нем не остается место. Да, совершенно очевидно, что все это непонятно и неправильно. Но Эдди оставит это так, как есть.


End file.
